Friendship and Friction
by NMNS
Summary: Well NMNS in Hogwarts. Fun to the max and review but keep in mind it was our first story!
1. Turth or Dare

**A/N Well this is the real NMNS story. It's not really good its been over a year since we wrote it but I'm posting it anyway. Enjoy! Love Nikki**

**Disclaimer: Not our characters but our plot!**

**Lily, James, Remus, Sirius & Nikki were sitting around the fire in the common room. **

**"Hey let's play truth or dare!" cried Sirius.**

**"OK, but let's make it strip turth or dare!" said Nikki, **

**"OK, I'll be back soon," said Lily. She went upstairs & put on a bandana, cap sinlet, shirt & robes over her normal cloths. Nikki did the same. The girls were giggleing about seeing the boys strip as they walked down the stairs back to the common room. They played for a while & soon the boys were sitting in boxers & the girls in 3/4 pants & singlets.**

**They all turned as the portrait swung open, Rachel (aka Shorty), Mel & Nat walked in.**

**"Do you want to play?" asked James who fancied Mel.**

**"Yeah play!" said Remus, he liked Nat.**

**Sirius hadn't noticed them walk in because he liked Nikki & he was looking at her. (Nik/N YAY!) **

**Shorty nodded. They sat down & joined in.**

**"Truth or Dare" Mel said to Nikki, "Ummm I choose Dare!" "Ok" Said Mel happily. "I dare you to go up to one of the guys...or girls," she added with a thought, "And pash them for a minute. "Oh Boy" Nikki sighed. She looked at all the guys, (there was no way she was pashing a girl) and thought about each guy. "There was James, nah or Remus, nope & Sirius, OK." She started toward Sirius who was smiling as she advanced on him. Ten seconds had past & she felt really good. "He's a great kisser" she thought. 30 seconds past her heart was in her throat. 50 seconds past, she thought, "time's hearly up" & pushed harder on his lips. The time was up & she slowly got her tongue out of his mouth, closed her mouth & returned to her seat smiling at him. "Wow, what a great kisser!" said Sirius to James. "It looked fun," said James with a smile. "Oh it was'" whispered Sirius & glanced at Nikki.**

**Nikki & Mel Giggled about it, then Nikki said, "Oh, It's my turn!" so she goes "umm..Remus truth or dare?" "Truth," said Remus. "Do you like anyone at this school? And if you do go & pash them!" So Remus looked around the room. He knew he was popular & that most girls would want to pash him, so he walked over to Nat. He got down on one knee & Said, "Natalie, I know we are pretty good friends but, I really like you. Before we kiss I was wondering if you will go out with me?" "Oh My Goss!! Of course I will! I like you too!!" So they started snogging, like full on they were lying on the flooor rolling around with their tongues in each others mouth, with only undies, a bra & toe sox for Nat & boxers for Remus when Professor McGonagal walked in!**

**"What is going on in here?!"**

**"Uuh Um We were...," started Lily. "Would Professor McGonagal please report to the staff room." said a voice over the speaker phone. McGonagal gave them one last glare then stormed out.**

**"Where were we?" asked Nat "Right about here," said Remus & they continued snogging. "Are those two gonna stop snogging anytime soon?" asked James. "I don't think so," said Sirius. Nikki, Truth or Dare?" asked James. "Dare" "Ok, I dare you to go into the closet with Sirius for five minutes" "OK." Sirius & Nikki entered the closet & started snogging. 5 minutes had passed & Nikki came out with Sirius a tow, hair dishshelved & cloths askew. Remus & Nat were still snogging but decided to stop & everyone continued the game.**

**Nikki said, "Shorty, Truth or Dare?" "Dare!" "OK, I dare you to try (!) & get Malfoy to like you!' said Nikki in a fit of giggles! Shorty hadn't told anyone but she had liked Malfoy for ages.**

**She blushed & nodded to Nikki.**

**"Well I had better go & find him i guess," Shorty said.**

**"No! Stay for the rest of the game!" Mel cried.**

**"K, well, James Turth or Dare?" "Truth" "Ok, Ummm... Do you like anyone at this school?"**

**"Umm," James said uneasily, "Well, Yes."**

**Everyone was taken back, they thought he didn't like anyone!**

**"Nat, Truth of Dare," said James breaking the suspence. "Dare" "Dare you to fell up that Hufflepuff guy, Rodger!" "No, he's a greek!"**

**"Tke it off, TAKE IT OFF," the group chanted, well everyone but Nat. She took off her toe sox.**

**"James, Truth or Dare?" "Dare" "I dare you to tell us who you like!" "You can't do that! That's truth!" "No it's not! And I just did it so answer!" "Fine," said James getting pissed off, "Mel...&...Lily." Everyone stared at him for a minute, "well I don't know which one I like!"**

**Mel & Lily looked at each other for they both liked James too. **

**"Truth or Dare Mel," said Shorty. "Dare," said Mel. "I dare you to ask James out," Shorty wispered to Mel. Mel had only told Shorty, Nikki & Nat that she liked James. Mel got up & walked over to James & said, "James I like you & you like me so do you want to go out with me?" she said shyly. James looked at Mel then at Lily, then at the floor. "I can't do it," he said, "I like you both." "It was only a dare," said Mel defensively & walked away. Secretly she was very hurt. "Truth or dare Sirius?" "Dare," said Sirius. "I dare you to dare Nikki to go skinny dipping with you!" "Alright, Nikki come skinny dipping with me." "Coming!" said Nikki saying thank you to Mel on the way out. "I have got to see this," said Remus. They all went down to the lake.**

**While Sirius & Nikki were stripping off Malfoy was on his way down. "Time to do your dare Shorty," Said Nat & nudged her. "Okay." She walked over to him. "Ummm...Hi Malfoy" "Oh, Hi Rach" "How are you going?" she asked in her most flirtacious voice while batting her eyelids. "Errr...I'm good, How are you?" he asked uncertinly. "Oh, pretty good you sexy thing!" Malfoy looked shocked. "Opps! Did I say that out loud?" Shorty was very embarrassed. **

**"Anyway," she continued, "Do you want to go to the next Hogsmeade weekend with me?" "Oh yeah, I have wanted to tell you this for a while Rach, But I kinda like you." "Really?" she said getting very flustered. "I like you too, but I have been to shy to say." "Cool, will you go out with me Rachel?" Malfoy asked with a new found confidence. "Of course I will!"**

**They pecked on the cheek & Malfoy kept on walking.**

**Shorty ran over to Mel & Nat excited. "I'm going out with him!" "WOW! Congratulations! Guess what? Niki & Sirius have been kissing in the water!" "Ahhhhh gross." "I think they are going out! I hope so anyway."**


	2. More Turth or Dare

**A/n Chapter 2. Enjoy!**

**Sirius & Nikki got out & got dress, then went over to the group. Nikki nearly got tackeled by Shorty who ran at her yelling, "I'm going out with Malfoy!"**

**"Cool!" Nikki said once she had got her blance back. **

**"So are we all ready to go back up to the common room?" Remus asked as he walked over & put his arm around Nat. Everyone nodded.**

**"Truth or Dare Lily?" Nikki asked when they were back in the common room. "Truth." "K, Have you ever purved on James?"**

**Lily blushed & nodded. "Well I like him so duh!" she burst out a second later. James looked at her shocked, she turned even reder. "Truth or Dare Matt?" Lily called across the room to another boy in their group, he looked up shocked his great hair in his mad eyes.**

**"What?" He asked wondering over with his best friend Joe, who was really tall.**

**"Truth or Dare?" Lily repeated, "You have to play Matt! You too Joe!" "K" they said togeather & sat down. **

**"Truth," Matt said finally. "Who do you think is the hottest girl inthis game?" He blushed a bright shade of red, kind of like Nat's hair colour.**

**"Well, the girl I like is in this game," he said, "Lily, I like you."**

**Lily smiled a shocked & pleased sort of smile. Nikki who was sitting on Sirius' lap had fallen off because Sirius had made a jerky sorta movement when Matt said he liked Lily.**

**Now everyone inculing Nikki were laughing & had tears rolling down thier faces.**

**After the laugher had Sirius helped Nikki up & gave her a kiss to say sorry.**

**"Well Lily would you go out with me?" Matt asked. "Yes!' Lily screamed, she knew she liked James but she had always liked Matt in that way too.**

**Mel cast James an uneasy look now Lily was with Matt she had James to herself but would he want her? As this thought crossed her mind Matt asked her, "Truth or Dare, Mel?" "Oh, um, Truth," "DO you still want to go out with James?" "Well, duh, of course! I still like him Blondy!" Mel was shocked at what she had just said.**

**"Um, Mel, go out with me, please?" Mel looked up to see who had said it, hoping with all her heart it was James. "Please Mel?" the voice said again this time she saw it was James. She stood up & walked over to him, sat on his lap & put her arms around his neck.**

**"Why, has James Potter gone soft? Dating someone without a fight?" she said in a flirty voice then she kissed him, softly at first but then the kiss deepened with a chorus of woh woh in the background.**

**As everyone was cheering Joe saw a pretty girl sitting in the corner. She was wearing Slytherin robes! 'I just thought a Slytherin was pretty!' Joe thought in disgust. She sa him see her, she looked into his eyes for just more than a second, just long enough to fall for each other.**

**Joe was suddenly inspired. He stood up so he was going but they knew he was heading straight towards the thing he was famous for playing, the pianio.**

**He sat down & the songs began. Nikki, out of force of habit, left her seat on Sirius' lap & went kneel next to Joe so she could watch & hear him play.**

**The girl in the corner rose with the sound of the music. Joe firstly blasted out some Bathoven then Schubert, after that Vanessa Calton & Delta Goodrem. Finally he he played the Titanic theme song, my heart will go on. With that he stoped & looked over to the girl in the corner who slowly approched him as he repeated the last verse of my heart will go on, she sat down next to him. He blushed, looked away then turned back & kissed her. Nikki & Sirius both gasped, James found that funny, Mel yelped, Nat sreaked & Rose smiled.**

**"Will you be my Rose?" Joe asked Rose the Slytherin girl. "Of course I will Joe, Just don't frezee to death." "I'll try not too." (A/N Lame I know, Nikki) **

**Joe started playing again this time he was just going for it, making it up as he went. Rose sang along, so did Nikki & then Nat. Soon the whole group was singing full ball to Joe's new song. When it was over the three at the pianio rejoined the group.**

**"Hey Sirius," Nikki said in a suductive voice, "Truth or Dare?" "Truth," Sirius said. "Hm, Who was your first major crush?" "You." "Are you serious?" "Yes, I'm Sirius! Who do you think I am?" "My boyfriend. "Oh ok."**

**"Mel, Truth or Dare?" "Dare," "I dare you to go up to that really egotisrical Slytherin Rhys & snog him for a full minute!" (A/n Poor Girl! He He, Nat)**

**"Ok, Sorry about this James!" "IT's ok. It's not your fault I'm so gonna bash himafter though!" "Fine with me. Matt, Truth or Dare?" Mel asked. "Truth." "If you weren't going out with Lily who would you go out with?" "Shorty," said Matt. Shorty blushed, alot! "Shorty, Truth or Dare?" Asked Matt. "DAre!" Replied Shorty. "Ok, I dare you to go find MAlfoy & persuade him to streak across the quidditch pitch naked with you in 15 minutes!" Lots of laughs from everyone. "Are you serious?" "No, I"m Sirius," cried Sirius followed by more laughs. "Sirius Lee Buff," Started Sirius which started more laughs. (A/n Say it fast! LOL, Nat)**

**"Ok. I"ll do it!" exclaimed Shorty & she ran out of the portrait hole to find Lucius. **

**Everyone left the commonroom & went down to the quidditch pitch. They went up to the stands & sat down. All of a sudden 2 figures came running across the pitch stark naked, everyone started laughing, until Rhys came up & Mel ran up to him. She kissed him & he immediatly responded. He deepened the kiss, Mel was hesitant but she gave in. James was fuming, he ripped them apart & started screaming at Mel, "I thought we were going out! This was jsut a dare, when you dare someone to kiss someone else you're not supposed to expolre their their tonsels too!" "I'm sorry James but I just realized I don't like you the way you like me, I like Rhys that way. I'm sorry if you like me that way but the feeling just isn't mutual," said Mel, her cheeks red. "I like you too Mel, will you go out with me?" asked Rhys. "I'd love too!" Exclaimed Mel. Mel & Rhys then left an upset James to most likley find a spacious broom closet for a good snog.**


End file.
